Various types of drywall cutting devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a handheld drywall cutter device that is usable in one hand of a user, quickly and easily, cuts both sides of drywall, is depth adjustable with respect to how far from an edge of drywall to cut, removably carries existing standardized utility cutting blades at an angle to the drywall, negates the simultaneous use of a ruler, negates the need for attaching or clamping existing tools, and offers ergonomic hand grip.